


Race Loving Heart

by Infiredbybap



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Pain Kink, RacerAU, Rimming, Smut, and the members of got7, lace is involved, sidecharacters are the members of monstaX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiredbybap/pseuds/Infiredbybap
Summary: AgustD was a feared racer in Seoul and was about to go win another race but this time there was the best prize he could ever wish for and it turned out to be much for than a one time thing...





	Race Loving Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post somewhere on instagram about racer Yoongi and flagboy Jimin and it inspired me so hard. So credit to that person who made that post and thank you. I really enjoyed making this and I hope you do to. Have fun reading and sorry for any mistakes 
> 
>  
> 
> To see when I post my next fics, follow my instagram @infiredbybap

The streets of Seoul have never been save ever since Min Yoongi aka Agust D came along, or Suga, given to him by female admirers swooned by his charm and handsomeness. Generally speaking the streets of Seoul aren’t safe, some parts just conquered by drugs, gangs and other unpretty things. One of these unpretty things is street racing. Agust D is not that much of a new comer when it comes to street racing. He’s been racing since he was a teen, making a name for himself, feared by everyone.

Agust has been wanted by the police ever since he was 16, when he started racing. He has managed to sneak away cleverly. The only trick he used was having the right get-away-car in the right places. He leaned that from the guy who first took him to a race. Since Yoongi never felt bound to his home or parents, he went off the grid but still having a heart, that no one ever sees, he writes his family to let them know he’s alive. No one knows that particular part of him. Not even the police figured out that he sends letters to his family. His friend who introduced Agust to racing, died in a horrible racing accident that killed him immediately. Ever since then, Yoongi swore to win every race from then on to honor his friend who taught him everything he knows about racing. He gathered a reliable crew; they called themselves Bulletproof and Agust worked his way all the way to the top. Yoongi has only lost 7 races in the now 8 years he’s been racing. The person who won against him on the other hand, didn’t leave the hospital for about 2 weeks. Basically Min Yoongi and his group are not to be messed with, at any given time. 

It was a usual Friday night and everyone gathered at their usual spot, in a shady port corner near Han River and its bridge. Everyone was having their fun, drinking, checking out rides and talking about the new flag boy. They were talking about his looks, about how innocent it looked and speculated that he wasn’t going to last long as a flag boy. 

Bulletproof rolled in casually with their three muscle cars, yet with a hint of danger and threat. They parked where they usually do and came out of their cars in a very dramatic manner. Jin, the oldest, and Jungkook, their youngest, are both mechanics and make sure Yoongi can ride properly without any issues. Jin also takes care of their get-away-cars, always new colors and modifications and Jungkook along with V, their second youngest, cause for distractions when needed in difficult situations. J-Hope, the third oldest, who also is known as Fox because of his very incredible way of finding alleyways, small streets and other drivable areas without getting caught by the police. Then there’s Monnie, the fourth oldest, who is known for his amazing skills in destroying, sabotaging or dismantling cars. You ask him to wreck a car; he’ll have it done in less than 5 minutes. 

As they got out of their cars, they scattered around to do their own thing. Some met up with friends, some went to drink and chat up some girls. Jin and the two youngest are quite popular amongst the ladies. Yoongi on the other hand checked out his opponent’s car when hearing who he’ll he riding against. Apparently, according to contacts, this guy is a real amateur called BamBam, who thinks he can beat anyone. Everyone who knows Bulletproof and about Yoongi, knew that that was never going to happen. Agust checked out this guy’s ride and was not entirely impressed. He only had a standard engine with a few “decorations” to make it look like it was something very fast and amazing. Yoongi just left to go to back to his car because he didn’t want to waste his time on cheap cars and drivers who have no idea about racing. 

Agust was greeted happily by a group of 7 people, who go by the name MonstaX, who also knew his mentor and still “take care” of him and have his back when either he or the entirety of Bulletproof need help. The one he was closest with, Kihyun, told him about the new flag boy. One of them, Jooheon, even added that because he looks so innocent and harmless that there was no way he was able to keep up in this street racing business. Yoongi snorted at the story the other riders told him and asked what the newbie’s name was. Hyungwon then answered that it was Jimin. Yoongi raised a brow and asked if they were sure that the new flag boy was even a boy based on the name. Hyungwon smirked at the pro rider and then pointed in the direction where Jimin was standing and huffed that they were totally sure. Shownu, their leader, then mentioned that he was also quite handsome and that girls weren’t exactly afraid to talk to him. Yoongi kept his brow raised and looked into the direction Hyungwon was pointing. He eyed the young and indeed innocent looking boy, standing at a car with other people, few meters away. He sharpened his look as the new one slightly turned away talking to someone and exposed a very fine looking ass. Not looking away from how lifted Jimin was, he asked how old he was. Wonho then said he was about 21 or so. Agust was curious about him turned his head back to the younger riders and thanked them. Before MonstaX left, Minhyuk and I.M both told the pro, to not be so hard on the new one and to go easy on him. Suga just giggled and said that he will as he looked back the flag boy. 

He continued to stare at the boy. No one knew if Agust was straight, gay, bi or even asexual for that matter because he has never shown interest in anyone, not in girls nor in boys. Everyone just thought he was too busy racing and winning to even consider dating anyone. But no one forced anything on to him in fear being hurt if they did. He just stared at him. He showed no reaction. He showed no expression. But internally he was very pleased at what he saw. One… nice… lifted ass. As he watched him, he also saw Jimin smile and laugh. As a reaction finally, Agust licked his lips and chewed on his bottom lip. He felt a very warm sensation down in his pants and tingle in his stomach. Suga inhaled deeply to get rid of these feelings and debated whether to go and meet him or to continue to just look at him. Right he was thinking about it, Jimin turned and looked him in the eye. Both of them just stared at each other for a few seconds until Jimin shyly looked down to his feet, smiled and turned bright pink. Yoongi just huffed and smiled as he kept looking at the new one. Jimin then went through his hair with his hand and then looked back to the racer, grinning. Yoongi then looked down, leaned off of his car, smiled and then started walking to Jimin. Jimin came towards him and smiled at the man now standing in front of him. Then the conversation that changed everything started.

Yoongi stared the conversation with an obvious statement with Jimin being the new flag boy. Jimin confirmed and said that wanted to do something new with his life because his parents were so controlling of him and didn’t let to the things he wanted to do. Agust quietly listened to Jimin ramble about his life and examined his features. He had a very sharp jaw line, sweet-looking and very thick lips that Yoongi watched very closely when Jimin was talking. While looking at them, all he could do was lick his lips softly and think how much he wanted to lick and kiss those lips of his. Jimin then asked the name of the man he was talking to. Yoongi then snorted and said that he was Agust D also known as Suga or his normal name Min Yoongi. Jimin widened his small eyes and purely amazed that he was talking to the most famous and the most wanted racer. He then continued on and said that he was amazed with how he made a name for himself here and that he’s escaped from the police for so long. Yoongi was very flattered and said it was planning and speed and frankly luck. Jimin was so excited to meet the racer. His eyes even sparkled. Agust smiled in response and asked if he was going to the Octagon club in Gangnam. The club where the winner of the night and his friends go to afterwards Jimin then said that he had no way of getting into the famous club. Yoongi stepped closer to Jimin, so close that they only had a few centimeters between their lips, and he looked him deep in the eye and whispered that if he won the race which will most likely happen that Jimin could be his plus one. Jimin’s breath was irregular and fast like he was nervous. Yoongi noticed and then licked his purposely so that his tongue just barely touched Jimin’s lips. The flag boy’s eyes widened and turned bright red. Jimin accepted the offer with a stutter. Yoongi continued to look at the young one and grinned at the reaction of his. He also added that if Jimin was a good flag boy and did his job well he would treat him to something nice and then he winked. Jimin gulped and then smiled and asked flirtatiously what that treat would be. They kept eye contact the entire time. Yoongi smirked and then leaned in and whispered into his ear and said he’d have to be a good boy to find out what the treat was then he wrapped his one arm around his waist and held Jimin close. They were so close that it looked like they were about to make out. Yoongi once again licked his lips in such a way that he barely even touched Jimin’s earlobe. When Yoongi leaned back he saw that Jimin was biting his lower lip and just said okay then to him. Agust D then smiled and leaned his head to one side. Someone then yelled across the entire place that the rider Agust D and the rider BamBam should get their cars to the starting line. Agust let go of Jimin’s waist and said he better his job good. Jimin smiled brightly and bit his lip and sweetly said okay. 

Agust walked back to his car where the rest of crew was standing, looking very curious at the second oldest of them all. Agust gave them a look and asked what it was they were looking at. J-Hope then said that he finally made a move on someone and that it was the new flag boy for that matter. Yoongi eyed his dongsaeng with narrow brows. Jin then quickly added that they didn’t care that was a dude or anything just that it was the flag boy who happened to be new in this business. In general, Yoongi didn’t like new people who come to race. But something about Jimin made the racer crazy. Let’s be honest here, it was Jimin’s ass and smile. Yoongi got into his muscle car with an annoyed face, slammed the car door shut, let the widow down and told his fellow crew members that Jimin was okay and that if anyone tried to take him for themselves, that they’d land in the hospital. Then Jungkook said that that wasn’t their plan to take him away but wanted to encourage and wish him good luck. Yoongi was surprised and raised his eyebrows and then said that was good, he then started the car and the slowly drove off to the starting line. 

Then next to him BamBam appeared and yelled across, between the windows that Agust should have fun losing and that he would be the new Agust D. Yoongi turned to the annoying, new racer and said that he was Agust D himself and he should be a more cautious of the things he says. BamBam’s facial expression immediately went to shock and fear. Agust smirked and turned his head back to the front. 

Everyone formed a line out of the place leading to dark streets of Seoul. Jimin at some point quickly ran across the road to get the flag and Yoongi’s eyes followed him. Not exactly Jimin himself but more like his major ass. While watching, he bit and chewed on his lower lip and began to feel a warm sensation in his lower extremities. Then when Jimin stood in front of both cars, Yoongi and him made eye contact and Agust narrowed his eyes, bit his lower lip and winked at the flag boy. Jimin tried his not to blush but he smiled brightly. Then he announced that the trail of their race go over the bridge, through the center of the city, through downtown and then back over the bridge to here and whoever gets here first wins and gets the opponent’s car. Everyone cheered. BamBam grew nervous. Yoongi was determined. Jimin yelled to start their engines. Both of them did and Yoongi revved the car indicating something specific to Jimin. Jimin laughed and looked down in embarrassment and giggled to himself. Then he raised his head and the flag and yelled if they were ready. Both racers revved in response and Jimin then swung the flag over his head a few times to make Agust and BamBam anxious. In one go, he then swung the flag down and both of the participants of the race blasted past the new flag boy.

Yoongi stepped down on the gas pedal like his life depended on it. He shifted quickly and he turned every corner smoothly. He was in the highest gear his car had and he only shifted down if he had to turn a very tight corner. He almost exited the bridge over the Han River when he looked in the rearview mirror the first time to look after BamBam. He could only see the headlights of his car all the way back what felt like a few miles. But that didn’t make Yoongi shift down or go slower, it made him only go faster. 

Yoongi was already half way through the downtown area, when all of the sudden a car crashed into his passenger side of the car that made Yoongi spin out of control and stop in the middle of the road. Yoongi looked back up, holding head and feeling dizzy. His vision cleared up quick and he saw BamBam’s car driving off and BamBam laughing out loud and screaming that he won, multiple times. Yoongi grew absolutely furious. He growled he was so angry. He restarted his car and grabbed the wheel besides the fact his one hand being covered blood due him having a head wound when his head slammed into the car frame next to his head. He went full wham on the gas and went from 0 to 180 km/h within seconds. He got closer and closer to BamBam’s car and both them of were about to enter the bridge. Both racing at the speed of light down the bridge. Both continuously exchanging looks. For Agust, it was anger and hate. For BamBam, pure fear and nervousness. While driving Yoongi debated on whether to use his booster or not. 

Few more corners were turned after they left the bridge and getting closer to the finish line. BamBam was also getting a bit faster than the experienced racer which aggravated the racer to the max. They were getting very close to the finish line; to be honest they were able to see the finish line. Yoongi gripped his steering wheel tight, ground his teeth and growled. Without hesitation he flicked the boost button and he was pushed into his seat by the force. He flew past BamBam’s car, passing him by a lot. He continued to press down on the gas pedal, making the gap larger between his car and the one of Bambam. Yoongi looked to the front with determination and saw the finish line and most importantly… he saw Jimin smiling from ear to ear. Agust grinned, he passed over the finish line then he slammed in the breaks and also pulled up the parking break, making him drift across the dirt covered road. 

When the muscle car came to stop, Bulletproof and Jimin came running to the car after seeing the entirety of the one side of the car was completely wrecked. Yoongi came out of the car looking pissed. The crew came to a stop and asked what the hell had happened. Yoongi didn’t answer but what he did do his open his trunk and get a baseball bat out of it. He stood in front of his car and waited for BamBam to cross over the line. All the members of the crew gathered behind him to wait and see what he would do to the new racer who wrecked Agust’s beloved street racing car. Jimin wanted to stop him but V held him back tightly across the chest and covered his mouth and whispered into Jimin’s ear that if Yoongi has the bat out, you do not interfere with the man because he will beat anyone in sight. V also added that if his car is involved, you shouldn’t even make eye contact with him because Yoongi gets so violent. Jimin, trapped in V’s arms, couldn’t believe what he was told. He silently watched what was about to go down in front of him. 

BamBam slowly rolled into the center of the crowd. No one dared to speak or move. All they did was watch. The car came to a stop. Yoongi made slow and steady steps towards the car with the bat leaning on his shoulder. The one blood covered brow rose while the other narrowed. There was anger and hate in his eyes, even a blind man was able to see that. Yoongi stopped right in front of the hood of the car and just stared for a while, making everyone uneasy. BamBam was still sitting in his car, scared for his life and regret was the only other emotion he was able to feel along with fear, in that moment. He slid down his seat a bit more, hoping Agust didn’t see him. But he was very wrong. Agust looked him dead in the eye, creating more fear in the amateur driver. Yoongi then swung his baseball bat at the hood of the car, making a huge dent in it. Yoongi continued to bash the hood, he bashed the lights, and he bashed everything he could at the front of the car. He jumped on to the much damaged hood and took a swing at the windshield, completely destroying it. He swung at it a few more times making the windshield one shade of white. He crawled on to the ceiling of the car and beat the crap out of it and also wrecked the entire back window. During Yoongi’s wreck party, BamBam jolted in surprise and fear every time. Sometimes he let out a few, small screams. Jumping off of the car, Yoongi kicked off the one side-view-mirror and wacked all the doors on BamBam’s side. He then pulled out a hunting knife he had in his front pocket and slashed the tires on the driver’s side He went round the back, then bashed his break lights and destroyed the windows again and also slashed the other tires. All the air went out of them and a clear pop could be heard. And with the final swing he took out the side-view-mirror. He walked back to the front of the car and then yelled if BamBam ever did something like that again he should start digging his grave and that he was extremely lucky that he only destroyed his car and not every bone his body. Suddenly a few guys busted through the crowd and talked to the scared driver, then pushed off the horribly damaged car. Everyone assumed that it was BamBam’s crew. 

The car was gone and Yoongi stood there breathing heavily, with his bat in the one hand and the hunting knife in the other. Agust then turned, walked to his car and put his smashing materials away and told everyone present that they should forget this and go to Octagon. As everyone scattered, Jimin got loose of V’s hands and ran to Yoongi worried about his wound. Jimin randomly cupped his face and looked at his brow and said that he had a first aid kit in his car and could care of that. Agust just stared at Jimin with a blank expression because of his sudden actions. When Jimin didn’t get answer he just took Yoongi’s hand and dragged him past the crew members of Bulletproof, to his car close to where everyone was gathered. He opened the trunk of his car and unpacked the first aid kit. He sat Yoongi down in his car and cleaned the wound, put disinfectant on it and put a small, square bit of a bandage on it and put on a band-aid, to keep it attached. As Jimin packed everything away, Yoongi watched him with big eyes and not one word was said from the wounded racer. He just watched him take care of him and felt something he hasn’t felt… at all really. When Jimin was finished, he looked at the wound again and was satisfied. Yoongi just smiled at him and thanked him. Jimin giggled back at him and said that it was his pleasure and asked how they wanted to get to the Octagon, with either his or Yoongi’s car. Yoongi then got up and said they’ll take his car and with that Yoongi took his hand, walked to his somewhat damaged car. They walked past Bulletproof, who had been watching with either confused looks or suspicious ones, to Agust’s car and got into it. Yoongi started the car and drove up to his crew and said firstly to get rid of their stupid looks and that they should get their asses into their cars and drive behind them. They shook out of their shook trance and ran off to their cars and lined up and rolled off like the Fast&Furious group. 

Driving through the streets, Yoongi and Jimin were only exchanging looks and a few giggles after the look. It was all quiet though throughout the ride. Yoongi then was sick of the silence and tired of his unspoken feelings. For someone who speaks his mind all the time, not speaking is hell. Nervously but confidently at the same time, Yoongi laid his hand on to Jimin’s thick and trained thigh and squeezed sensually. Jimin gasped and murmured hyung, looked at him and bit his lip. Yoongi then said low that Jimin had done his job very well and then winked at the young one. Jimin giggled like a little girl and turned back to the front. Yoongi kept his hand on Jimin’s thigh until they arrived at the famous club. 

The guard knew as soon as their cars came up at the parking lot that the VIP lounge and, their newly added, private area had to be cleared. Calling that through his walky-talky, he had everything cleared. 

Yoongi, Jimin and Bulletproof came through the doors and were greeted with loud, bumping music, the smell of alcohol and the sight of people grinding on each other. Jungkook and V immediately went to the bar and chatted up a few hot girls. J-Hope went over to his girlfriend who is almost the same as him, sneaky and a sunshine, just as a nurse. Monnie grabbed Jin’s hand and dragged him to the private area and made sure that no one would come in to one of the rooms while they were… busy. So Yoongi and Jimin were left alone in the middle of the club and didn’t exactly know what to do. Jimin asked if they should go to the bar grab a few drinks and go to the VIP Lounge. Yoongi agreed and both of them walked through the mass of the people and at the bar they ordered a few drinks, which Agust paid for happily. While they were waiting, Jimin leaned in and whispered that he would pay for the next round of drinks and when adding the next reason, he put his hand close to the waist band of Agust’s pants and said that he would repay him nicely. Agust smirked and sharpened his look and licked his lips. They then looked into each other’s eyes and waited for their drinks. 

The two of them sat in the VIP Lounge and sipped on their drinks and watched the mass of people dancing and drinking. Jimin asked many questions about Yoongi’s life, while having his legs on the couch and his hands folded in each other on Agust’s shoulder. His eyes were locked on the wanted racer and he was listening to every word leaving and watching the wonderful lips of his as well. Yoongi just talked about his life. At some point when Agust realized that he had been talking too much, he turned to Jimin and then asked him about his life. Jimin shifted in his position and sat up then looked down. Jimin the spoke with a bored voice and said that his life was nothing but restricted and said that his parents controlled him in every way possible. He went on about how they forced him into going to all types of church camps and other religious activities. Then after graduating 3 years ago, his parents wanted him to become a priest and continue to grow religiously but instead of that, he started working as a waiter and at the same time, but in secret, he was learning computer stuff like hacking and finding deep and dark secrets about people he disliked. For example that one guy he was being bullied by was cheating on his girlfriend, whereas he took pictures of them and sent those to his girlfriend anonymously and under a, basically a self-destructing number that also gets rid of all traces that lead to him, and ultimately destroying their relationship completely. Yoongi was immersed in the story Jimin was telling and suddenly got the ultimate idea. He could make sure that he wouldn’t get caught on cameras and along with J-Hope they could get him into the best hiding spots and avoid the cops. While Jimin was talking about him not being a mama’s boy and being stuck at home all the time, Yoongi interrupted him and said that he wanted him to be in his crew as a hacker. Jimin stared at him with wide eyes and a very wide hinging mouth. Yoongi just nodded and asked if he wanted to join and that the rest of his crew, he looked around and said where ever they may be, that he wanted him to join. Jimin blinked a few times and said with a smile that he would totally want to join. Out of random reflex, Jimin hugged Yoongi and thanked him many times. Agust was of course a bit shocked but hugged the over excited one back and laughed. Upon releasing the hug, Yoongi looked at him with a lustful expression and cupped Jimin’s hands with one of his hands and slowly pulled him into a kiss. It was a soft kiss. Nothing to rushed or anything but it had lust and passion and neediness in it. Jimin lightly returned the kiss. Yoongi smirked against Jimin’s lips and broke the kiss, only to lean close to his ear and whisper come and follow him. Jimin of course looked surprised and couldn’t even ask any questions, when Yoongi grabbed his hand and pulled him along. 

The two of them now stood outside, in the back alley of the club. Jimin just looked confused round and asked why the hell they were outside. After hearing Jimin swear a bit, Yoongi got a little harder than he already was after that small, cute kiss. Yoongi got closer to the guy he was hard for, with a dark and lustful way. Jimin turned to him, gulped and slowly walked backwards to the door they come out of. Yoongi then whispered with his deep and husky voice that if he swears that he might not be able to contol himself. Jimin rose a brow and asked what the hell he meant by that. Then he bumped into the door behind him. He gulped again, knowing that there’s no escape. Yoongi just locked eyes with him and said that if does that again he might regret it. Jimin then figured out what he was doing and then purposely cursed by saying what the fuck he might do to him if he did fucking swore. Agust groaned and then grabbed Jimin’s face and kissed him heatedly. Jimin of course responded just as heatedly. Then Yoongi slid the one hand he hand on Jimin’s face down to his waist joined by his other hand and Jimin then threw his arms around Agust’s neck. Jimin then bit Yoongi’s bottom lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. Without hesitation Yoongi’s opened his mouth to play with Jimin’s tongue. Jimin sucked on Yoongi’s tongue and played with his hair, still while having his arms around his neck. They continued to stick each other’s tongues into their throats deeper and deeper as they could possibly get. Jimin often let out a few muffled moans whereas all Yoongi could do is smirk. Yoongi left Jimin’s lips, Jimin whined a little because of how empty his mouth was without Yoongi’s tongue, and then kissed his cheek, down to his jawline and then his neck, where he would sensually suck and bite Jimin. Little, cute moans left Jimin’s lips as Yoongi was working his tongue technology. Agust had one hand on Jimin’s cheek and the other sliding down to his pants. Though before Agust could go any further, Jimin grabbed his hand and broke the kiss, looking at him full of lust. Agust looked annoyed at the fact that he had broken the kiss and that his mouth felt empty without Jimin’s tongue. Jimin leaned in and whispered into Yoongi’s ear that he needs to wait. Agust growled and narrowed his brows. Jimin just looked at him and bit his lip and giving the racer his cute eye smile. Yoongi threw his head back and groaned saying that he wasn’t okay with that but for him he’ll do it anyway. Jimin slid his hands up to the crook of Yoongi’s neck, pulled him close and softly kissed his neck while his head was leaned back. The older one looked back down to the younger one and kissed him passionately and grabbed one of Jimin’s ass cheeks. Jimin let out a small moan. When they stopped kissing and just looked at each other in lust and love. 

They walked back into the club, Jimin attached to Agust’s pinky finger and as soon as they got the lounge they were before, the rest of the group was sitting there, wondering where they were. Jungkook asked where they were as V sat on his lap, facing him and his large hands attached to V’s ass. Yoongi just answered his question with another question, by asking what the hell V was doing sitting on him. Jungkook and V just looked at each other and V then just said that there were no girls they wanted to do, so they decided to do each other. Monnie and Jin just giggled while J-Hope and his girlfriend rolled their eyes. Yoongi also rolled his eyes and said that’s what he wanted to do but he was unfortunately stopped and eyed Jimin. The new boy just smiled and giggled at the pro. 

Just a few days past, as Jimin and Agust first met. After they met a few more times, they really grew together and Agust’s hunger for his crush grew more and more. Jimin was also not making it easy on him. He wore tight and low cut shirts and nice emphasizing skinny jeans. He also flirted with the pro racer and indicated very interesting things to him. It drove Agust crazy that he just couldn’t do anything because Jimin would just continue to reject him and say that he had to wait for the right time. And every time, it was sexually frustrating for the man. Jimin though on the other hand enjoyed the fact that he had the racer around his finger. 

It was Saturday night and once again Jimin and Agust were going out but not to a club, but to a fancy restaurant. If Yoongi was finally going to get into Jimin’s tight pants, it was going to be when he was least going to expect it. 

Jimin was excited about this and had his best, special but casual-kept outfit to go to the restaurant. The same went for Agust. He picked up Jimin from his small apartment in the soul of Seoul. His car was repaired by Jin and the maknae and was given a few upgrades. Like smash-proof windows. When Jimin entered the car, he leaned over to Agust and grinned at him. The older one just stared and asked what was wrong. He was told that he was excited and was wondering what he had planned. Agust got closer to his lover’s face and said nothing special, just that they were going to a restaurant and then to his place for some wine and a movie. When he said wine, Jimin had a surprised look on his face and said he didn’t know that he was into wine. Yoongi grinned, pulled Jimin’s face by his chin towards his lips and kissed his boyfriend softly. When he broke the kiss, he looked at Jimin and said that he wanted to romance Jimin’s butt off to show him that he can have a soft side. Jimin sat up and was even more excited. He buckled himself up and said that he was ready whenever Suga was. The driver laughed quietly and said that that’s his babyboy. Jimin turned bright pink as he heard those words from him. He also felt a very interesting sensation in his pants and crossed his legs to cover that up. He asked when they were going to be there. Suga looked at his watch and said that it would take them about 15 to 20 minutes to get there if they were lucky because traffic might be bad. Jimin just smiled and tried to ignore the boner he had. Suga of course noticed but didn’t say anything. 

While the drive, Yoongi softly placed his hand on Jimin’s thigh and squeezed it a little. A small giggle left Jimin’s throat as he felt his boyfriend’s hand on his thick thigh. He glanced over for just a second and saw a cute yet lustful grin. He also grinned and looked back to the front. He just stared out the window when he felt Yoongi’s hand creep further up to his crotch. The younger one looked to his boyfriend who was pretending to have no idea what was going on. With a shaky voice, Jimin asked what he was doing and looked a little skeptical of his hyung’s actions. Suga just shrugged and kept driving. Jimin just scoffed. Suga let his hand creep up to the hem of his lover’s pants. Jimin got nervous and tried to keep his legs crossed and tried to ignore his boner. Agust spoke deep and raspy, that if he tried to conceal his boner that what will happen after dinner, will be much worse for him. Jimin looked to Yoongi in shock and huffed out a weak what. Yoongi giggled and nodded, with that they pulled up to the restaurant Yoongi picked out. 

Jimin was about to get out when Yoongi stopped him and told him that he had something for him as well. Jimin looked at him with a surprised look and asked what it was he had gotten for him. Yoongi replied with a giggle and said that it was in the white box behind him on the backseat. Jimin turns around to the backseat and sees the white box, closed by a red and lacey bow. Jimin lifted a brow and turned back to the driver. Agust giggled and said he’d have to wait to see what is in it. The younger groaned annoyed and looked at his boyfriend. The driver shrugged arrogantly and got out of the car. Jimin sat there in shock until he also eventually got out and stood in front of his boyfriend. He then asked why he couldn’t see what was in it. As an answer he got, he has to wait. Jimin went pouty. Agust smiled, grabbed his face softly and placed his lips on Jimin’s. Jimin loosened his pouty lips and started to melt into kiss. Just when it got good, Yoongi broke the kiss and looked at a sad Jimin. Suga pinched Jimin’s big cheek and told him to be happy about the food. Jimin huffed. Agust smiled and pulled him into the restaurant to start eating. 

When they were seated, they were given menus to choose their meals. Jimin looked through the menu while Yoongi only had eyes for Jimin. While looking into the menu, Jimin asked what Agust was thinking of having and the pro racer just answered with that he wants him as his dinner. Jimin dropped his menu on the table and looked rather confused and conflicted on whether or not to smile or to slap him. Yoongi then winked at him and looked for some food. Jimin did end up smiling and shook his head as well. 

The waiter came, took their orders and now they are waiting for their food. Jimin played with his wine glass and looked rather shy, not knowing what to say. Yoongi then broke the silence and pointed out how beautiful Jimin looked in the dimmed light and the outfit he was wearing. Jimin laughed shyly and shook his head. Suga kept insisting and kept adding more and more compliments, whereas Jimin was about to burst because he felt his cheeks almost catch fire due to him blushing so much. Jimin told him to stop but of course there was no end. Jimin knew that he was trying to get him soft enough that he’ll finally sleep with him. And Jimin was ready to do so. He tortured his boyfriend long enough and frankly, Yoongi deserved it. Jimin couldn’t stop smiling and looked at the racer. Jimin said that he could say the same things about Yoongi. Agust then did admit that he doesn’t find himself attractive in any way. Jimin then started a lecture about how pretty he thought Yoongi was. His boyfriend just looked at him with a smirk and just shook his head. Jimin nodded. Yoongi shook his head. Jimin went pouty and threatened to not stop if he accepted. Agust sighed and then agreed. Jimin smiled so widely that his eyes disappeared. Agust went totally soft on the inside because he thought it was so cute and tried to not show it. The younger one just giggled.

They finally received their meals and enjoyed them in comfortable silence. Jimin was still eating and Yoongi watched him. He couldn’t stop watching his thick plump lips devour the food on his plate. He gripped his wine cup and stared at Jimin. Jimin then casually looked up and saw that Suga was ready looking at him. Jimin smiled and asked if he was okay. The hyung just nodded. Jimin finished his plate before he asked the same question again. Once again, the older just nodded. Jimin asked him to elaborate as to why he was still looking the way he was. Yoongi just said that he was taken away by his beauty and couldn’t stop looking at him. Jimin couldn’t stop being red in the face. Yoongi grinned and flagged down the waiter who served them and paid for everything. The younger grew uncomfortable with his boyfriend always paying for everything. He confronted him about it and Yoongi answered that he needn’t worry because he earned enough to do so. Jimin wanted to ask how but his lover cut him off and said by working like a paid ass kicker for very wealthy people. Jimin then nodded and asked no more. 

Yoongi helped Jimin with his jacket and walked out of the restaurant with him. Jimin locked arms with his loving boyfriend and smiled a little while hugging his arm. Yoongi had to smile too. Both of them walked to Yoongi’s car and before Yoongi could open the car door for Jimin, he stopped Yoongi to ask him something. The rider looked at him and smiled softly. Jimin tried to ask if they could skip the whole wine and movie part and open the present he had for him. Yoongi just kind of scoffed and smiled a bit, whereas he shook his head and said no. Within 0.0000754 seconds Jimin turned from somewhat shy to a whiney and mopes about why. Yoongi giggled and sat Jimin down in the car and got in himself and explained that if he made him wait, he could do the same. Jimin crossed pouty his arms and didn’t say a word. This amused Yoongi.

They finally got to Yoongi’s place whereas the racer let his boyfriend hin while he was balancing the pretty box in his other hand, which wasn’t too shabby. Very spacious, very… calming. Also, very black and white. Yoongi explained that he thinks that life has to be black and white to continue in life. According to him, you can’t have the one without the other. Jimin was impressed with Yoongi’s philosophical side and smiled to himself. Jimin kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room to continue snooping around. Yoongi followed him and placed the box on his little coffee table. He back hugged Jimin and kissed his neck and smiled against it too. Jimin giggled cutely and looked back to Yoongi, whereas Yoongi bit his neck lightly. Jimin moaned a bit. This immediately shocked him and covered his mouth. Suga looked at him and laughed a bit while he gripped his boyfriend’s waist to only then turn him around and to gaze upon his beautiful, slim eyes. Yoongi spoke with a raspy voice and asked if that turned him on and if he should do that again. Jimin turned to a real cute subby babyboy real quick when he nodded and giggled. He spoke so formally that it gave Yoongi an immediate boner. Yoongi groaned and looked at his with eyes filled with lust. Jimin shyly asked if they could skip the wine and movie part and go straight to the fun. Yoongi hummed as he thought. The younger looked up to him with a pouty look. The racer looked at the pouting face looking him and said that he will drink the wine and that Jimin should take care of the box he had gotten him. Jimin squealed happy. Yoongi smiled and said as soon as he has his wine he may open his box. 

Yoongi sat down comfortably when he had gotten his wine and looked at Jimin who was really excited about his box. Yoongi took a sip of his wine and nodded to Jimin that he could open it. Jimin giggled and almost tore apart the box as he opened it. The younger threw the covering paper and gasped as he saw what was underneath. It was a ruby red thong with jet black fishnet stockings and a black garter belt. There was also a very lacey bra, also in ruby red. Jimin looked up to the racer who was drinking a bit from his wine with a shocked look and couldn’t speak. The racer looked at him and smiled as he asked if he liked what he bought. Jimin was stammering with his words and couldn’t answer. Yoongi sat back and giggled. He was so pleased with himself that he managed to swoop Jimin off his feet. He asked if Jimin liked the things he got him. Jimin nodded quickly but whispered that he was worried that it wouldn’t look good in it. Yoongi cupped his cheek and looked at his boyfriend to tell him that he is the most beautiful person there is and that nothing could make him ugly. Jimin smiled softly and said that he’ll get dressed. Yoongi nodded and kept drinking his wine as he turned on some light jazz to not make everything boring. 

Jimin got everything on behind the couch and took a quick breather before called to ask if Yoongi was ready for him. Yoongi laughed and said that he always ready for anything. Jimin smiled down to his feet and slowly walked towards Yoongi. He slowly walked with a heavy heart beat around the couch to stand in front of his boyfriend. The racer looked up from his drink and blinked a few times. He set down his glass and took a long, good, intense look to the very sexy man that he has right in front of him. HE sighed and was in awe of him, which he also said. Nonstop. Jimin was just a big pile of smiling, giggly babyboy feels. The racer smiled and pulled Jimin on to his lap and growled how sexy Jimin was while he grasped his thick ass and massaged it. Jimin bit his thick, luscious bottom lip and moved his ass cheeks in Yoongi’s hands. The younger thanked his boyfriend and went on to give him big dark hickies all over his neck and couldn’t stop grinding on him. 

It went on for about 20 minutes when Yoongi stopped him and groaned that he should finally sit on his dick. Jimin smiled and nodded but added the fact he hated being fucked dry. Yoongi scoffed and told him to kneel on the couch and that he could lean on the back of the couch. Jimin nodded and did as he was told. Yoongi got up, took off his shirt to expose a not so trained upper body and took off his pants but not his briefs. Jimin looked back and saw the racer’s body and was in awe of how cute it was. He smiled fondly at him which Yoongi replied. Jimin then decided to tease him a bit and twerked at him and giggled. The racer smacked his ass and growled that he was such a good boy for him. Jimin nodded. Yoongi kissed down his back, to his ass cheeks where he also bit him a bit. Jimin moaned out in ecstasy and pushed his ass further into Yoongi’s face. His boyfriend then took the thong away from the younger’s hole, what Yoongi actually wanted. And he wasted no time diving into that ass to eat him like there’s no tomorrow. He teased, sucked, licked and shoved his tongue into Jimin’s hole. Jimin screamed out in pleasure and clawed the couch. All that was heard in the room were the huffs and moans from Jimin that filled the air and didn’t stop for entire time Yoongi had his tongue down Jimin’s hole. Suga swirled his tongue inside and outside of Jimin’s hole and it made the younger one go nuts. He kept moaning lewd words and yelling profanities to no extend. As Yoongi rimmed the shit out of him, he massaged his big, bountiful ass cheeks and kept smacking it. Which only furthered Jimin’s closeness which he made very clear to Yoongi. Upon hearing that Yoongi pulled back from Jimin’s hole and smiled happily. He managed to eat so good that his boyfriend was about to cum form it. Jimin whimpered from the lost sensation and pouted as he asked why he left but he was interrupted. Right when he asked, Yoongi shoved his dick into Jimin’s tight hole. Yoongi groaned and roughly grabbed Jimin’s hip to shove himself deeper into his lover. Jimin squeaked like a yelping dog and had tears in his eyes while he panted about how big Yoongi was. Yoongi evilly smiled and leaned his head back as he made his first thrust into his beautiful boyfriend. The younger kept squeaking and panting as ever thrust went through his body. Both entered sweet utopia and blissfully enjoyed the lewd connection they made. 

Yoongi clawed his boyfriend’s hips to the point the got a little bloody. Jimin didn’t even mind he loved the pleasurable pain he got from him. He actually wanted more and begged for it. Suga smiled at the begging and grabbed a fistful of Jimin’s full and thick hair and pulled it back to him and growled into his ear about what he wanted more of. Jimin replied in a moan saying that he wanted more of Yoongi’s big dick and more of him giving pain. The older asked by growling into his ear if he was slut for pain and Jimin nodded and called Yoongi Daddy which made the racer smile lustfully. Jimin began to grow impatient and started grinding against the racer’s dick and asked desperately to finally fuck him hard and smack his ass hard. His boyfriend bit his lip, massaged an ass cheek of Jimin’s and happily agreed and started to thrust hard into the young one by also tugging him back by his hair. Jimin just couldn’t stop whining at how hard his lover was going and he asked how even to go rougher and to treat him like his little slutty ragdoll. Yoongi laughed low and raspy and fulfilled his baby’s wish and treated him roughly.

Smacking and clawing his ass, pulling on his hair and biting his ear, neck and shoulders, calling him degrading thing and it only made Yoongi so fucking close to cumming. Especially the noises that Jimin released into the air. Jimn also couldn’t stop yelling ‘oh God’ or ‘Fuck, right there!’. Jimin was just covered in red claw marks, purple hickies and red hand prints from Yoongi smacking him so hard. Jimin then noticed that he was starting to leak a little precum and told Yoongi in a stuttering, cute voice as he gripped the headrest of the couch. Suga leaned down to his ear as he pressed him into the headrest of the couch as he groaned into his ear that if he weren’t to hold it, so that they could cum together, he would get the punishment of his life. The younger obediently nodded. The racer laughed dark and started thrusting hard and fast just to make it difficult for his Babyboy. Jimin knew what he was up to but make sure that he didn’t cum like his life depended on it. He bit the couch in hopes of distracting himself from the need to cum across the couch. Yoongi also started to massage his ass and moan into his ear to make it even harder. Jimin whined because it was such an amazing sound to have dip into his ear. The amount of leaking he was doing was unreal. Yoongi teased him by asking if he was close and if he was going to be a good boy for him. Jimin always nodded and moaned as reply. Finally, after 5 minutes of pure torture, which seemed more like an eternity filled with Yoongi’s moans and groans in his ear and lots of dick teasing as Yoongi did a quick reach-around, Yoongi finally allowed him to cum. Jimin let go of all his muscles and slowly felt the knot in his stomach grow stronger and stronger and his hole go tighter. Same went for Yoongi who got louder and more cursing as his orgasm crept closer. The way Jimin was tightening around him made it probably the best feeling as he released his entire load into Jimin’s tight hole. He stayed in that position for a moment as everything came flowing out. Jimin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the amazing feeling of his boyfriend’s load deep inside him. He has never had anyone let such a load in him. He could feel him not being able to hold everything in and was afraid that it would come out when Suga were to pull out. Roughly riding his orgasm out, Jimin finally came on the couch and started shaking because it hit him so hard. The younger was trying to gasp for air which was hard because his juices just kept coming out of his twitching dick. Every muscle was seizing up on him and wouldn’t allow him to breath in an orderly fashion. Yoongi pulled out of his lover and shivered at the cold air and smiled at how stretched Jimin was. He was also in great awe as he saw his white stuff drip out of the stretched hole. Jimin hummed as he felt his emptiness and lowered himself down to the couch because his legs just couldn’t hold him anymore. He also felt a great deal of shame not being able to hold someone’s cum in to pleasure the guy who fucked him, so he turned red in the face. Yoongi on the other hand loved the look and licked his lips at the site he had. The lip licking did comfort Jimin a little but not a lot.

 

Noticing the uncomfortableness, the older then just smiled and took Jimin’s small hand and told him to come with him. He helped Jimin get up carefully and with wobbly legs he walked with Yoongi, asking where they were going. Yoongi softly smiled at him and said somewhere where they could be together a bit better. Jimin was just a bit confused. Yoongi went with him down the hall, past Jimin’s clothes that were sprawled around the ground and walked towards a big black door. Jimin was a bit scared but trusted the racer. He opened the door and there was a very fancy looking and big bed with white and gray sheets on it in the center of the room. At the foot of the bed was a little patted bench and it had a few shirts thrown in it. Across from it was a very large and long glossy black closet that had glass doors showing some very expensive clothes. Jimin thought to himself that the business his boyfriend must be in must pay well. After noticing the clothes, he just shrugged it off and kept looking at the room which had very big windows leading outside to a lovely looking balcony. Hanging from the sides were big white-grayish looking curtains which were bound together to let in a little bit of light from the outside. Yoongi pulled him to the bed and got in dragging Jimin on to his chest, so he could lay on it. Yoongi sighed happily and then said thank you to Jimin. Jimin furrowed his brows and looked up to his boyfriend and asked for what. Yoongi replied with a sweet kiss on his thick lips and said that he finally has an even better reason to win every race he’ll be taking part in. Jimin smiled big and replied the kiss by wrapping his arms around Yoongi’s neck and whispering that he should thank his now even bigger race loving heart he’s had since meeting him and the most amazing relationship he’s ever had. Both of them smiled and kissed each other with so much love and passion. When pulling apart from the kiss, Jimin cuddled up to Yoongi and whished him a good night and sweet dreams. Yoongi just giggled and wished his sweet boyfriend the same.

Yoongi stayed up for a while, just watching Jimin sleep and go all puffy in the face which brought so much joy to Yoongi. He’d never been so happy before in his life and if anything were to happen to his baby, he would make sure they would pay at great cost for what they did. He stroked Jimin’s slick and pretty hair and sighed peacefully as his eyes started to feel heavy. He gave his lover’s head one last kiss on the head and fell asleep.


End file.
